Hearts Collide
by Jakelicious
Summary: Sam e Dean adoravam caçar, quanto a isso não havia dúvida. A caçada fazia parte da vida deles. Era como respirar. Mas dessa vez eles estavam realmente cansados, melhor dizendo, exaustos.
1. Capítulo I Férias na Cidade

**Capítulo I**

Os irmãos Winchester encontravam-se novamente na estrada. Mas, como Dean havia dito, dessa vez seria diferente: Nada de problemas, nada de demônios ou coisas sobrenaturais. O irmão mais velho achava que eles precisavam de um descanso; de um tempo longe de tudo isso. E Sam, que também já estava farto de andar de cidade em cidade; de motel em motel, concordou.

Sam e Dean adoravam caçar, quanto a isso não havia dúvida. A caçada fazia parte da vida deles. Era como respirar. Mas dessa vez eles estavam _realmente_ cansados, melhor dizendo, **exaustos**. Nas últimas quatro semanas eles haviam passado por mais de cinco cidades, tentando desvendar misteriosas mortes de mulheres que estavam ocorrendo cada vez com mais frequência. Tudo começou em uma cidadezinha pequena, fora do mapa.

Bobby, ao saber que eles estavam nos arredores da cidade, contou-lhes o que estava acontecendo. Sam e Dean concordaram prontamente em dar uma checada na cidadezinha e tentar descobrir a causa das mortes. Depois de dois dias na cidade eles já tinham algumas peças do quebra-cabeça e sabiam que se tratava de _Changelings_¹, mas não contavam com o revés que viria a seguir: Os irmãos Winchester estavam quase solucionando o caso quando outras mulheres começaram a ser mortas, aparentemente sem explicação alguma, nas cidades vizinhas.

E assim os irmãos foram seguindo de cidade em cidade, tentando completar de uma vez por todas esse quebra-cabeça macabro e acabar logo com tudo isso. Depois de um mês andando pelas cidades, interrogando, pesquisando e, claro, mantendo contato contínuo com Bobby, finalmente conseguiram solucionar o caso e dar um fim às mortes e aos _Changelings_.

Mesmo com toda a hospitalidade oferecida pelos moradores das cidades rurais pelas quais passaram, eles se sentiam completamente exauridos de suas forças. Foi aí que decidiram tirar alguns dias de "folga". Na verdade a idéia partiu do irmão mais velho.

Dean dirigia o Impala pela estrada de terra que saída da última cidadezinha em que eles haviam estado, cantarolando uma música dos Ramones enquanto Sam o olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Era surpreendente ver Dean sorrindo depois de todo o trabalho que eles tiveram nas últimas quatro semanas.

Dean, percebendo que seu irmão o olhava, deu um sorriso mais amplo e perguntou, olhando para Sam por um momento:

— Hey, Sammy, o que você acha de tirarmos uma semana de folga?

— Como? — Sam não havia entendido, devido ao volume alto do rádio.

— Eu perguntei o que você acha de tirarmos uma semana de folga, longe de tudo isso. — Falou Dean, enquanto diminuía o volume do rádio. E acrescentou, percebendo a expressão de dúvida no rosto do irmão — Pensa só, maninho: uma semana na cidade grande, longe dessa poeira toda, comendo _cheeseburgers_! As únicas galinhas que veremos serão de uma espécie bem mais... _Interessante_. O que me diz? Longe de problemas, demônios e coisas sobrenaturais. Uma semana só para _nós_.

Sam continuava fitando o irmão, mas agora estava rindo.

— Você, definitivamente, não é um homem do campo, hein? E quando às _galinhas_... Eu dispenso. — Falou, colocando uma ênfase quase imperceptível na segunda frase.

— Ah qual é, Sammy! A História das galinhas foi brincadeira, quero mesmo uma semana em _família_. Eu bem sei que você também está farto dessas cidadezinhas esquecidas por deus — falou, apontando para os enormes campos agrícolas que podiam ser vistos até o horizonte em ambos os lados da estrada. Ele tinha certeza que só esse argumento não bastaria, de modo que continuava pensando em algo para falar em seguida, mas, para a sua surpresa, Sam se deu por vencido.

— É... Realmente eu quero mudar um pouco de paisagem. Não aguento mais ver mato para todo o lado que eu olho. Para falar a verdade, também estou com saudade da civilização. Tenho a impressão de que passamos esse ultimo mês em outro mundo! É como se não existisse nada além do campo. E, não fossem as ligações do Bobby, eu teria certeza disso.

Dean havia encostado o carro de vagar e olhava para seu irmão como uma criança que acaba de receber autorização para fazer uma travessura.

— Que dizer que você _concorda_? — Dean estava incrédulo — Quero dizer... Seu deleite é me contradizer... Se eu digo _preto_, você diz _branco_; se eu digo _direita_, você diz _esquerda_! Está me surpreendendo cada dia mais, maninho! O que vem a seguir? Vai me dizer que você é a fada do dente?!

Sam agora tentava olhar sério para Dean, mas era impossível diante das palavras engraçadas e, em parte, verdadeiras.

— Seu palhaço — falou num tom brincalhão — Não posso negar que tenho um certo _prazer _em te contradizer... Mas, geralmente, só o faço quando tenho certeza de que você está errado. Enfim, chega desse assunto... Eu me rendo. Esses dias de descanso vão me fazer muito bem. – Completou Sam, colocando as mãos na nuca e recostando-se mais no banco do carro.

— Ah, muito bem maninho, prometo que não se arrependerá! — disse Dean, num tom de voz muito animado, dando uma piscada e apertando as bochechas do irmão em seguida.

— Ai! Isso dói, sabia? — Mesmo tentando parecer zangado, Sam não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

Então Dean deu a partida no Impala e eles seguiram pela estradinha de terra. Sam volta e meia olhava para o irmão, e o mesmo lhe retribuía o olhar, cantarolando a música que tocava no rádio e provocando gostosas risadas em seu irmão quando errava a letra de alguma música, ora por esquecer a letra, ora de propósito, só para ouvir o som das gargalhadas de Sam e deixá-lo levemente corado devido aos risos.

O mais novo dos Winchester olhava para os campos, agora com uma cor alaranjada devido à luz crepuscular, enquanto pensava em como seriam esses dias que se seguiriam. Olhou novamente para o seu irmão, notando pela primeira vez como os olhos dele brilhavam quando lhe retribuía os olhares. Seus olhos estavam radiantes e ainda mais bonitos com as cores do pôr-do-sol refletidas neles.

Ora, mas que bobagem. Não havia tempo para ficar perdido em devaneios. Era melhor ele ligar para o Bobby e perguntar se tinha algum motel nas proximidades, afinal de contas a noite estava chegando e eles estavam cansados demais para dirigir de madrugada. A possibilidade de dormir no carro não era sequer cogitada. Além de ser muito perigoso, era extremamente desconfortável.

Então Sam pegou o celular e ligou para Bobby enquanto eles seguiam pela estrada, sentindo o vento em seus rostos e olhando para o céu que começava a ganhar as cores frias da noite.

¹ Criatura que toma a forma de crianças e se alimenta da mãe, matando qualquer um que fique entre ela e o alimento.


	2. Capítulo II Uma Batalha Silenciosa

**Capítulo II**

Bobby havia dito que o motel mais próximo encontrava-se a uns 40 quilômetros de onde eles estavam; perguntou se estavam bem e Sam respondeu que sim, porém muito cansados. Conversaram por um tempo até que Sam, rendendo-se ao cansaço, agradeceu pela informação, desligou o telefone e dirigiu-se ao irmão depois de um longo bocejo.

—Dean, me acorde quando a gente chegar, ok? Não consigo ficar dois minutos sem bocejar.

Dean olhou de relance para o irmão e notou olheiras quase imperceptíveis sob seus olhos pesados de sono. Ele se preocupava tanto com seu irmão! Sam era tudo o que ele tinha; era seu porto seguro. Seu bem-estar era secundário; o de seu irmão vinha em primeiro lugar. Não sabia ao certo se era por ele ser o irmão mais velho, mas achava que tinha o dever de cuidar; de proteger Sam.

—Claro, Sammy. Sem problema. — Falou, dando um meio sorriso.

Então Sam olhou para ele mais uma vez, dando aquele sorriso que fazia alguma coisa dentro de seu irmão se agitar; aquele sorriso que Dean tanto gostava. Recostou-se mais no banco e fechou os olhos.

Cinco minutos depois Sam dormia profundamente enquanto Dean dirigia o Impala e torcia para que chegassem logo ao motel, pois seus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais pesados; sentia-os protestar, ardendo cada vez que piscava.

Mais dez minutos e então eles saíram da estradinha de terra e entraram na rodovia. Dean pôde dirigir mais rápido, pois a estrada de terra tinha muitos buracos, de modo que ele tinha que dirigir de vagar para evitá-los.

Depois de meia hora, o que pareceu uma eternidade a um Dean exausto, finalmente enxergou um prédio com uma iluminação fraca e lembrou-se das muitas vezes em que reclamou de ter que dormir em motéis de beira de estrada. Aquele motel, agora, lhe parecia a porta de entrada do paraíso.

Estacionou o Impala no pequeno estacionamento do motel e reparou no aspecto da construção. Não era um prédio nada luxuoso; dava até uma certa impressão de abandono, pelo menos àquela hora da noite, mas só o fato de pensar que logo tomaria um longo banho e cairia na cama o fez dirigir-se apressadamente a um Sam completamente adormecido no banco do passageiro.

Dean ia acordar seu irmão, mas algo que ele não soube explicar; nem saberia explicar num futuro próximo, tampouco, o fez abaixar a mão com que sacudiria o ombro de Sam e olhá-lo por um bom tempo.

Analisou seus traços demoradamente e afastou, de vagar, os cabelos que lhe caíam à altura dos olhos. A lua, já alta no céu, fazia com que a luz do luar banhasse seu rosto, deixando-o mais pálido e destacando as olheiras que insistiam em se mostrar. Então Dean sentiu algo que não soube explicar – ultimamente estava sentindo muitas coisas das quais não podia explicar ou entender – ao olhar para o rosto abatido de Sam: Talvez fosse pena, ou a vontade de cuidar dele, mas, somado a isso, vinha também algo a mais; algo que o incomodava e ao mesmo tempo lhe confortava de uma forma inigualável.

Ele amava muito seu irmão, sabia disso. Mas durante todos esses anos convivendo com ele, nunca havia sentido, ou percebido, esse algo mais que agora se mostrava evidente, como que iluminado pelo luar, assim como o rosto de Sam. A despeito da tranquilidade e do silêncio daquele lugar, uma grande batalha se iniciava entre sua mente e seu coração; entre os sentimentos que sempre estiveram lá e novos sentimentos, recém chegados; melhor dizendo, _recém descobertos._

Então Dean levou a mão com que havia afastado os cabelos de seu irmão há alguns segundos – talvez minutos; ou seriam horas? – até seu ombro e o sacudiu de leve, chamando-o.

— Hey, sammy, acorda. — Sua mão estava trêmula, aparentemente sem motivo algum.

Sam continuava dormindo profundamente, de modo que foi necessário chamá-lo mais duas vezes para que acordasse.

O terceiro chamado fê-lo acordar num pulo, sobressaltado. Sam esperou até que seus olhos, relutantes e protestando contra a interrupção de seu sono profundo e merecido, entrassem em foco. Olhou de Dean para o estacionamento do motel, ocupado por seis carros, incluindo o Impala; espreguiçou-se e falou com a voz pastosa e arrastada, porém com um sorriso:

—Finalmente chegamos, então? Isso não é algum tipo de miragem, é?

Dean sorriu, pois estava cansado demais e até mesmo rir lhe custava um enorme esforço.

—Não, não é uma miragem. Chegamos mesmo ao tal motel que o Bobby nos falou.

O estacionamento ficava na parte de trás do motel, de modo que Sam, ao percebê-lo falou:

—Estou tão cansado que o caminho até a entrada não me parece nada convidativo.

—Sammy, pare de drama. Estamos a 12 horas na estrada, não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que uma cama. — Falou, descendo do Impala e batendo a porta com cuidado. Abriu o porta-malas e pegou sua mochila com roupas e objetos de uso pessoal.

Sam desceu e fez o mesmo. Dois minutos depois os irmãos Winchester encontravam-se na recepção do motel.

Era pequena e mal decorada mas, a despeito da aparência do prédio visto pelo lado de fora, tinha um aspecto bem cuidado e limpo.

Foi preciso tocar a campainha da recepção seis vezes para que um senhor com feições nada convidativas viesse atendê-los. Dessa vez foi Sam quem se manifestou e dirigiu-se ao senhor.

—Boa noite. Gostaríamos de ficar com um quarto para passarmos a noite.

Então o senhor assentiu e sorriu — acentuando ainda mais suas rugas; aparentando ter o dobro da idade, que já era bem avançada — e foi rapidamente pegar uma chave para os rapazes. A maioria das pessoas que paravam ali pediam informações e partiam, de modo que não era de se estranhar a expressão no rosto do homem.

Ao pegar a chave, Dean sentiu seu estômago protestar — sua última refeição havia sido há 12 horas, antes de partir da cidadezinha — então perguntou ao senhor se poderia servir-lhes o jantar.

— Sim, sim! Não se preocupem. Molly, minha esposa, levará o jantar até seu quarto em meia hora.

Os rapazes agradeceram e dirigiram-se ao quarto.

Era amplo, com duas camas separadas por um criado-mudo. O papel de parede do quarto, que um dia fora azul-turquesa, estava desbotado e gasto, mas, fora isso, o aspecto geral do quarto era aconchegante.

Sam, o primeiro a entrar, deitou pesadamente na cama do canto, enquanto seu irmão sentava-se na cama mais próxima ao banheiro e abria sua mochila. Dean pegou uma camiseta preta de algodão, uma calça confortável de moletom, uma boxer preta e dirigiu-se a Sam, que olhava para o quarto, reparando em cada detalhe.

— Sammy, se precisar usar o banheiro pode ir, mas não demore. Quero muito tomar um bom banho e cair na cama.

Sam, que reparava em uma parte gasta do papel de parede perto da sua cama, olhou para o irmão e, depois de mais um dos seus longos bocejos, respondeu:

— Não quero usar agora, não. Pode tomar seu banho, mas não demore. Também quero tomar uma ducha. Parece que aquela poeira toda da estrada está impregnada até meus ossos.

Dean balançou a cabeça, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro.

O mais novo dos Winchester pegou sua mochila também e tirou três peças de roupa. Sua mochila era o extremo oposto da de seu irmão. Enquanto suas roupas eram guardadas com cuidado, peça por peça, a mochila de Dean parecia vomitar as roupas assim que se abria o zíper. Sam achou que se irmão havia ligado o chuveiro, mas logo percebeu que começava a chover lá fora. Colocou a mochila ao lado de sua cama e as roupas sobre ela; deitou mais uma vez na cama; fechou os olhos, adorando ouvir o barulho suave da chuva, mas, por incrível que pareça, não se sentia sonolento. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez e esquadrinhou o quarto. Agora Dean havia ligado o chuveiro, Sam pôde perceber pelo vapor que saía por baixo da porta. Era incrível como seu irmão tomava banho quente até mesmo quando estava calor.

Então, de repente, uma imagem veio-lhe à cabeça e ele não pôde conter uma exclamação: Pegou-se pensando em seu irmão despindo-se e entrando no box; no seu corpo através do vapor; na água escorrendo pelo seu peitoral, pelas suas costas...

Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? — perguntou um Sam completamente aterrorizado, com o coração acelerado. Sentia seu rosto queimar, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e, percebeu, estava ofegante.


	3. Capítulo III A Chuva Torrencial

**Capítulo III**

A chuva estava mais forte e Sam continuava sentado na cama, sentindo uma mistura de euforia e nervosismo; fazendo-se a mesma pergunta repetidamente. A pergunta que tanto lhe intrigava e assustava: "O que está acontecendo comigo?".

O barulho da chuva não mais o acalmava, pelo contrário, estava deixando-o mais _inquieto_. Sempre que Sam estava com os pensamentos desorganizados, saía para caminhar; isso sempre ajudava. Porém a chuva não tinha misericórdia e continuava a cair, impedindo-o de dar uma de suas caminhadas noturnas.

Dean estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a água cair pelo seu corpo; sentia-se muito cansado, seus braços e pernas doíam impiedosamente; passara praticamente 12 horas dirigindo.

A imagem do rosto de Sam, refletido pelo luar, veio-lhe à mente; lembrou-se de afastar seus cabelos e fitá-lo por um longo tempo. Se alguém pedisse a ele que descrevesse o irmão, ele certamente o faria sem dificuldade. Porém, pôde notar, nunca havia reparado em seus traços da forma em que reparou quando estavam no carro. Dean não queria mais pensar naquilo; aquela coisa estranha que ele havia sentido estava voltando e ele preferia afastá-la; não queria enfrentar isso, não agora.

Desligou o chuveiro, se secou, vestiu sua boxer, sua calça de moletom — muito mais confortável do que aquele _jeans_ — e, por último, sua camiseta preta. Passou a mão pelo espelho, pois estava completamente embaçado devido ao vapor; fitou a si mesmo por um tempo, reparando que já não parecia mais abatido e exausto. Pegou a roupa que esteve vestindo e saiu do banheiro; sentou-se na cama, abriu sua mochila e guardou as peças, passando seu perfume em seguida. Só agora notou a expressão de Sam; preocupado, perguntou:

— O que aconteceu, Sammy?

— Nada, não. É só o cansaço. — Falou, sem olhar nos olhos do irmão, que buscavam os seus, e torcendo para que não tivesse deixado sua voz transparecer a confusão de seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

— Tem certeza? — insistiu — Você parece preocupado com alguma coisa...

— Não é nada não, Dean. Não se preocupe, ok? — Falou. Dessa vez já estava com a voz controlada; seu coração voltava aos poucos a bater no ritmo habitual e já não sentia mais suas faces ruborizadas.

Dean levantou da cama, caminhou até Sam e sentou ao seu lado, forçando um contato visual.

Sam encarou o irmão por alguns segundos, mas não conseguia sustentar o olhar, de modo que desviou os olhos ao falar.

— Eu já disse, está tudo certo. Não se preocupe tanto comigo. Eu é que deveria me preocupar com você, passou quase 12 horas dirigindo! — Sam agora sentia o perfume amadeirado de seu irmão, que estava sentado muito próximo a ele.

Dean achou por bem não insistir no assunto; se houvesse algo errado Sam lhe contaria, cedo ou tarde. Tinha plena segurança quanto à relação mútua de confiança que havia entre eles.

— Que nada, maninho. Esse banho tirou boa parte do meu cansaço. — falou, passando o braço pelo ombro de Sam e notando só agora o barulho suave da chuva que caía sem parar.

Sam estremeceu de leve ao toque de seu irmão. Gestos carinhosos como esse eram raros em Dean; o irmão mais velho raramente demonstrava afeto através de ações. Sabia que Dean o amava, mas demonstrava a seu modo. Deduziu que o irmão continuava preocupado com ele e que esperava uma resposta sincera. Dean merecia uma resposta verdadeira, mas, como dá-la se nem mesmo Sam sabia o que estava acontecendo?

E aquele perfume inebriante... Ah, aquele perfume... O braço de Dean passando pelos seus ombros; os olhos dele que procuravam desesperadamente pelos seus...

Seu coração voltou a acelerar e, antes que começasse a ficar ruborizado — o que não demoraria a acontecer, ele sabia — levantou-se de vagar, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo; pegou suas peças de roupa sobre a mochila e encarou o irmão.

— Vou tomar um banho rápido, antes que nos tragam o jantar, ok? — E, olhando demoradamente para ele, acrescentou: — É só o cansaço, Dean, não se preocupe. — Sorriu e entrou no banheiro.

Dean permaneceu sentado na cama de Sam, prestando atenção no barulho da chuva para não ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Algo estava acontecendo com seu irmão, e algo estava acontecendo com ele também; sabia disso. Seria coincidência? Não, ele não acreditava em coincidências; não conhecendo Sam como conhecia. Tinha certeza de que, de alguma forma, _aquele sentimento estranho_ — definia-o assim — também habitava o coração de Sam.

Deitou-se na cama e imediatamente sentiu o cheiro do perfume de seu irmão; era suave e doce; achou que combinava em todos os aspectos com o temperamento do dono. Fechou os olhos, pretendendo apenas descansar por alguns segundos, mas logo adormeceu.

Enquanto seu irmão adormecia em sua cama, Sam tentava entender tudo o que estava se passando em seu coração. Sentia-se como uma criança querendo ler um texto em latim, tamanha a complexidade de seus pensamentos.

O chuveiro estava ligado, mas ele mal sentia as gotas descendo pelo seu corpo; estava lembrando de quando Dean passou o braço pelos seus ombros. Era impressão sua ou havia mesmo percebido algo diferente no olhar de seu irmão?

Não, era impressão; tinha que ser; o que mais seria? — pensou Sam, dando uma risada breve, porém sem achar graça.

Desligou o chuveiro mas ficou algum tempo parado, pensativo. Quando finalmente saiu de seus devaneios, pegou uma toalha no armário do banheiro e se secou; vestiu-se e passou um pouco do seu perfume, deixando-o no armário da pia sem notar; pegou suas roupas e saiu do banheiro.

Quando abriu a porta, parou de chofre ao avistar Dean deitado em sua cama. Notou que ele dormia profundamente, mas a despeito disso, caminhou com passos leves até sua mochila e abriu o zíper de vagar, para não fazer barulho e acordar seu irmão; guardou as roupas na mochila com cuidado e tornou a fechá-la.

Sentou-se no chão e olhou para Dean, completamente adormecido. Chegou mais perto, sentindo a respiração quente do mais velho em seu rosto. A despeito do seu jeito de durão habitual, Dean parecia completamente desarmado e inofensivo quando estava adormecido. Sam reparou e sorriu, passando a mão distraidamente pelos cabelos de seu irmão. O pensamento de que Dean poderia acordar de súbito fê-lo tirar a mão dos cabelos do mais velho e levantar-se.

Como não tinha outra opção, foi até a outra cama e sentou-se, continuando a fitar Dean.

Nesse momento Sam ouviu batidas na porta; levantou-se de súbito e foi abrir a porta apressado. Era Molly, uma senhora com um rosto que, mesmo marcado pelo tempo, transparecia bondade e calma; aquela calma que a maioria das pessoas de idade transmitiam.

— Boa noite. Vim trazer-lhes o jantar. Como puderam notar, o motel é simples, mas asseguro-lhe que a comida é saborosa. — Falou a senhora, entregando-lhe uma grande bandeja de madeira.

Sam retribuiu o sorriso, abriu mais a porta e segurou a bandeja com cuidado.

— Tenho certeza disso, senhora. — Falou, olhando de relance para Dean e constatando que ainda dormia.

— Vocês são irmãos? — Perguntou Molly ao notar o olhar de Sam.

— É, somos sim. Eu e ele somos o que restou da nossa família.

— Oh, sinto muito. — A voz da senhora ganhou um tom pesaroso assim como sua expressão.

Sam sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Tudo bem, foi há muito tempo.

— De qualquer forma é um assunto delicado. Estão só de passagem ou ficarão alguns dias por aqui?

— Pretendemos partir amanhã, logo após o almoço.

— Ah sim, entendo. Deixe-me ir agora; preciso levar o jantar a outro quarto; Desculpe-me pela curiosidade. — Falou Molly, voltando a sorrir.

— Tenha uma boa noite, senhora.

Sam sorriu e fechou a porta assim que Molly se retirou. Levou a bandeja até o aparador ao lado da porta. Havia duas cadeiras próximas ao aparador, de modo que Sam, ao olhar o conjunto notou que aquela seria a "mesa de jantar"; Não podia reclamar; um motel de beira de estrada que servia refeições era raríssimo.

Olhou para Dean, ainda adormecido em sua cama e dirigiu-se até lá. Sentou na beirada da cama e voltou a olhar para seu irmão. O perfume, aquele perfume novamente...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo; tornou a abri-los e levou a mão até o braço de seu irmão; sentiu o calor da pele dele contra a sua. Relutante, sacudiu seu braço de vagar e o chamou.

Dean acordou lentamente assim que Sam sacudiu seu braço, olhou-o e sentou-se na cama.

— Desculpe, Sammy. Só queria descansar os olhos um pouco e acabei dormindo aqui.

—Não tem problema, Dean. Nosso jantar chegou. — Falou, maneando a cabeça para a bandeja que se encontrava sobre o aparador.

— Finalmente! Sinto meu estômago colado às costas.

Os irmãos se levantaram e foram até o aparador, sentando-se nas cadeiras.

O jantar estava realmente delicioso. Eles conversaram animadamente durante o jantar e depois foram dormir, pois não havia televisão no quarto e o almoço era servido ao meio-dia. Como eles não queriam cair na estrada sem almoçar, precisavam acordar cedo.

Devido à conversa animada do jantar, não tiveram tempo para pensar nas dúvidas que enchiam suas cabeças há meia hora; porém o quarto estava silencioso agora — exceto pelo som da chuva torrencial que caía lá fora — e o silêncio da madrugada pode trazer muitas coisas à tona...


	4. Capítulo IV Insônia

O relógio sobre o criado-mudo marcara 2:14 da última vez em que Dean havia olhado. Dando mais uma conferida, notou que haviam se passado apenas dois minutos. A chuva havia cessado há uma hora, os únicos sons audíveis eram o da sua respiração e de Sam — que, tinha certeza, estava tão acordado quanto ele — e o cricrilar dos grilos lá fora. Esta noite, com certeza, estava sendo a mais longa de todas; os minutos se arrastavam, enquanto seus pensamentos passavam rápido demais para que ele pudesse acompanhá-los.

Ele já havia pensado em muitas possibilidades para explicar a si mesmo o que estava se passando. Muitas, mas nenhuma delas tão perturbadora como a que acabara de passar de relance — brilhando perigosamente como o gume de uma faca — pela sua mente confusa. Analisando a possibilidade recém-chegada, sentiu como se alguém segurasse seu coração com a mão nua e o apertasse com força.

Pensou em todos os momentos da sua vida ao lado de seu irmão. Flashes começaram a passar numa velocidade assustadora pela sua cabeça; embora os flashes durassem apenas alguns segundos, Dean pôde acompanhar todos e, a cada um deles, sentimentos esquecidos voltavam à superfície.

Não, não é isso. Não pode ser! Isso é loucura, é doentio! Todas essas horas na estrada devem ter mexido com meus nervos, é isso. Tudo o que eu preciso é de uma boa noite de sono e mais nada. Amanhã tudo será _diferente_, é isso_. Tem que ser_!

Mesmo se esforçando ao máximo para pensar assim, sentiu os olhos marejarem e não pôde conter uma lágrima silenciosa, carregada de amargura e insegurança. Precisava dormir logo, não podia parecer indisposto quando acordasse; não podia deixar Sam _perceber _o que se passava com ele; não podia demonstrar fraqueza e insegurança. Seu dever era proteger seu irmão e para isso, achava, tinha que demonstrar seu lado durão.

O quarto não estava completamente escuro, de modo que Sam, também insone, conseguia enxergar parcialmente o rosto de seu irmão. Não foi capaz de perceber a lágrima silenciosa do mais velho, porém, acompanhou sua suas angústias com olhares apreensivos logo que notou seu semblante sôfrego.

Por que Dean não conseguia pegar no sono? O que o incomodava? O que estaria passando pela sua cabeça? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Como ele poderia esperar obter uma resposta se ele não sabia o motivo de sua própria falta de sono tampouco? Não totalmente, pelo menos. Um dos motivos era, pra variar, aquele perfume; Dean havia dormido em sua cama, deitado em seu travesseiro e, inevitavelmente, deixado seu perfume ali. Se fosse somente o aroma amadeirado, o mais novo dos Winchester não ficaria agitado assim. Juntamente ao perfume, o cheiro da pele de Dean também estava ali presente.

Por que esses pensamentos estavam tomando conta de sua mente? Por que aconteceu assim, de repente? Seria mesmo de repente, ou ele só havia percebido agora pensamentos que sempre estiveram lá? Não, isso não. Ele sempre havia olhado para seu irmão de uma maneira carinhosa, mas não passava de carinho de irmão. Será mesmo? Sim, claro... Mas então, por que motivo ele sentia os cabelos de sua nuca retesarem-se ao menor toque de Dean? Por que o cheiro do mais velho mexia tanto com ele? Por quê? Deus! Estaria Samuel Winchester enlouquecendo?

Mais e mais perguntas surgiam a cada instante.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" — perguntou-se mais uma vez. Há perguntas que não devem ser respondidas; há perguntas das quais descobrimos a resposta aos poucos.

Embora estivesse cheio de dúvidas, tinha medo do que sobraria quando as dúvidas fossem sanadas. O que encontraria quando as nuvens pesadas da dúvida fossem carregadas pelo vento da razão? Teria ele coragem de olhar para o céu? Sam não sabia dizer; pensar nisso deixava-o com _medo_. Queria apenas dormir e livrar-se desse mar de sentimentos. Pelo menos teria paz quando pegasse no sono; mas o sono não vinha. Se ao menos a chuva não tivesse parado... O silêncio não estaria tão pesado naquele quarto; o barulho da chuva poderia acalmá-lo.

Suas mentes eram um mar de insegurança; seus corações um campo de batalha.

Sem conseguir suportar aquele silêncio sufocante, Sam dirigiu-se ao irmão.

— O que está havendo, Dean? — Sua voz saiu inesperadamente embargada. Fazer perguntas mudas a si mesmo era muito mais fácil, percebeu, do que proferir palavras em voz alta.

Dean sabia que seu irmão não queria saber apenas o que estava acontecendo com _ele, _e sim o que estava acontecendo com ambos. Então Sam havia notado que algo estava se passando com ele também. Não havia mais motivos para esconder isso de Sam. Mas, afinal, _esconder o que_?

— Tente dormir, Sammy. — Tentou fazer sua voz soar inflexível e segura, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um tom de voz suplicante.

— Não consigo dormir, e você também não! Algo está acontecendo, você sabe disso! — Sam já não estava mais com a voz embargada; Sua voz era uma mistura de incredulidade e desespero.

— Eu não sei de nada. A única coisa que sei é que preciso dormir mas não consigo. — Falou calmamente.

—Por que você prefere me deixar com raiva a me contar a verdade? — Sua voz voltou a ficar embargada; ele ia continuar, mas se calou antes que começasse a chorar.

Sam respirou fundo, levantou e foi até a cama de Dean, sentou-se e segurou o rosto do irmão com as duas mãos, forçando um contato visual.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e Dean pôde notar que seus olhos estavam marejados, embora a expressão do mais novo fosse de determinação.

— Se não quer dizer o que está havendo com você, pelo menos me ajuda a descobrir o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu estou com medo, Dean! Estou com muito medo, mas não sei nem do que! — Foi impossível conter as lágrimas, agora escorriam rapidamente pelas maçãs do seu rosto, pelo seu queixo e caiam no cobertor do mais velho.

Dean não conseguiu manter seu lado durão por muito tempo, ao perceber o sofrimento e as lágrimas do irmão, abraçou-o com força, sentindo suas lágrimas quentes em seu pescoço.

— Calma, Sammy. Eu juro que não sei o que está acontecendo, mas seja como for eu vou te ajudar. — tentou tranquilizar o irmão, mas estava quase chorando.

Abraçou-o com mais força, encostando a cabeça de Sam no seu peito e, num gesto automático, começou a acariciar os cabelos do irmão.

Notou os cabelos da nuca do mais novo retesarem-se ao seu toque, mas algo o impulsionava a continuar o carinho, e assim o fez.

Sam fechou os olhos assim que Dean começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Sentia-se estranhamente seguro nos braços do irmão; a calma tomou conta de seu coração e as dúvidas não mais o importunavam. Era como se toda a sua existência estivesse em risco sem o calor daqueles braços envolvendo-o. Não pensou em nada, apenas continuou abraçado ao irmão, sentindo seu carinho.

Relutante, abriu os olhos e encarou Dean, falando com uma voz mesclada de tristeza e vergonha:

— Desculpe por essa cena, Dean. É melhor eu ir me deitar e tentar dormir. De todas as respostas possíveis, a que veio a seguir não chegou a passar pela cabeça de Sam.

— Fica, Sammy. — Foi tudo o que ele disse; porém essas duas palavras pairaram no ar por um longo tempo, ganhando mais força a cada segundo de silêncio naquele quarto.

Sam abraçou-o com toda a força que encontrou, voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito do irmão, tornando a receber aquele carinho tão atípico de Dean, pelo menos até aquela noite.

As palavras de Dean — a súplica desesperada de seu coração — foram as últimas pronunciadas naquela noite. Ele e seu irmão sabiam que nenhuma palavra poderia ter mais força do que aquele abraço; frases eram desnecessárias, o calor dos seus corpos falava por si.

E assim seus corações se acalmaram e eles acabaram por fim adormecendo; Sam deitado sobre o peitoral do irmão e Dean ainda com a mão entrelaçada aos cabelos do mais novo.


	5. Capítulo V Tuttifrutti

Dean foi o primeiro a acordar, notou logo que estava suado; havia dormido de mau jeito e suas costas doíam. Sobressaltou-se ao notar que seu irmão dormia com a cabeça em seu peitoral; lembrou-se de ter pedido a ele que ficasse, mas não sabia dizer o que o levou a agir daquela maneira. Olhou para Sam e afastou os cabelos que lhe caíam à altura dos olhos, assim como havia feito quando estavam no carro.

Ora, o que ele estava fazendo? Por que estava agindo assim? Afinal de contas, seu irmão não é um garotinho indefeso, ele é um homem feito! Não devia ter pedido a ele para ficar; não devia ter acariciado seus cabelos; havia cometido um erro, pensava. Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças; nas noites tempestuosas em que Sam corria para a cama do mais velho, assustado com os trovões, e Dean lhe acariciava os cabelos até ele se acalmar e conseguir dormir. Mas era diferente... eles eram crianças! Sam tinha medo de trovões à época, mas nessa madrugada o que o deixou com medo era algo muito mais sério e muito mais difícil de lidar do que trovões, Dean sabia.

Chega. Não queria pensar em mais nada. Olhou para o relógio, com seu típico mostrador digital vermelho, e viu que eram 9:37. Iria tomar um banho e tudo estaria no lugar, com certeza. Segurou a nuca de Sam e saiu devagar da posição em que se encontrava, deitando a cabeça do mais novo no travesseiro em seguida. Sam mexeu-se na cama mas continuava dormindo profundamente.

Dean foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e resolveu tomar um banho; havia feito muito calor à noite e, somado ao calor, havia o calor do corpo de seu irmão parcialmente encostado ao seu, de modo que havia transpirado. Trancou a porta num gesto automático — Não precisaria trancar a porta; seu irmão estava dormindo e, caso acordasse poderia notar que Dean estava tomando banho — tirou a camiseta parcialmente suada, notando o leve aroma do perfume doce de Sam; despiu-se por completo; entrou no box e abriu quase totalmente o chuveiro, deixando a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo, que protestava, enquanto pegava o xampu de tutti-frutti em uma das prateleiras de vidro no canto da parede. "_Eu deveria ter trazido o meu..._" Pensou Dean, aborrecido, enquanto olhava para a embalagem rosa berrante que prometia resultados excelentes em _apenas_ três meses de uso contínuo.

Dean notou que estava rindo e repreendeu-se. Como podia rir com uma embalagem de xampu quando tinha problemas muito maiores?

— Não há problema algum, tudo está em seu lugar novamente! — Falou em voz alta, como que para assegurar-se do fato.

Notou que o sabonete tinha aroma de mel.

— Nem fodendo! — Falou novamente em voz alta, desligando o chuveiro e secando-se.

Percebeu que havia esquecido de pegar suas roupas, de modo que enrolou a toalha na cintura e pegou-se abrindo a porta com cuidado para ver se Sam ainda dormia. Por que toda aquela formalidade? Afinal de contas eles eram irmãos!

Abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro, sentando na beirada de sua cama enquanto procurava um _jeans_ em meio ao caos de boxers, camisetas, meias e afins. Vestiu uma de suas boxers e um _jeans_ em seguida; notando que a maioria das suas camisetas estavam amassadas, pegou uma ao léu e vestiu-a sem dar maior importância, passando seu perfume em seguida.

Sam havia acordado assim que Dean sentou-se na cama, olhando para o lado oposto ao perceber que o irmão iria colocar sua boxer, mas notando, para seu alívio — ou não — que o irmão foi cuidadoso o bastante para vesti-la por baixo da toalha. De qualquer forma não pôde conter uma exclamação muda ao olhar para Dean apenas de boxer; O mais velho vestiu a calça rapidamente, mas o tempo foi suficiente para Sam analisar detalhadamente seus braços fortes, suas costas largas, sua... sua... suas coxas... Era impressão sua ou ele estava começando a ficar _excitado_? Sam começou a sentir seu rosto arder e tentou descartar logo a possibilidade.

É claro que não! Dean era seu irmão, isso era impossível! Foi apenas uma coincidência, é claro... Ele **nunca** havia se sentido atraído por homens... E não seria agora que começaria com isso. Além de ser homem, Dean era seu irmão! Ora, que idéia mas idiota, pensou.

Nesse momento Dean virava-se para guardar as roupas que estava usando na mochila e deparava-se com um Sam completamente acordado e ruborizado.

— Sam?! Desde quando está acordado?

Sam, que estava perdido em devaneios, sobressaltou-se ao notar o olhar inquisitivo do irmão, sentindo o rosto já muito ruborizado arder ainda mais.

— Dean! Eu... Eu acordei agorinha — falou, fazendo uma bela encenação de bocejo.

Dean olhou-o desconfiado, mas acabou acreditando, voltando a calçar suas meias em seguida.

— Dean... — O mais novo continuava a encarar o irmão — Desculpe... Realmente não sei o que me deu... De qualquer forma, isso não vai mais acontecer.

Dean sabia que o mais novo estava se referindo ao fato de ter dormido em sua cama; estava agora calçando seus sapatos e falou sem se dirigir ao irmão.

— Tudo bem, Sammy. O erro foi meu; eu deveria tê-lo deixado voltar para sua cama, não deveria ter insistido para que ficasse. — Sua voz soou firme, mas algo dentro dele protestava contra aquelas palavras.

Sam, que havia voltado a encarar o irmão, desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça. As palavras do mais velho soaram como um tapa. Ele queria voltar a ter a relação de sempre com Dean, mas sentia que algo havia mudado em ambos: Dean parecia mais nervoso, totalmente diferente daquele Dean sorridente que perguntou-lhe o que achava de tirar alguns dias de descanso; enquanto ele sentia-se envergonhado e arrependido.

Tudo o que o mais novo dos Winchester mais desejava era poder voltar ao momento em que ele e seu irmão estavam no carro; se pudesse refazer as coisas, diria **não **à proposta de Dean; sabia que o irmão ficaria bravo e talvez eles até brigassem feio, mas pelo menos não estaria se sentindo envergonhado agora. De qualquer forma não havia como voltar atrás; ele já tinha concordado e iria manter sua palavra; de modo que continuou de cabeça baixa sem dizer nada.

Dean notou o semblante triste do mais novo; não queria ter dito aquelas palavras; não queria ter sido tão frio, mas esse era o único jeito de tentar consertar as coisas. — Consertar o quê? O que havia mudado entre eles, afinal? Por que tudo estava indo de mal a pior? — Nenhum dos dois sabia.

Para a surpresa e alívio de Dean, o mais novo dirigiu-se a ele novamente:

— Por acaso você está usando xampu de tutti-frutti? — Perguntou, dando uma gostosa risada.

Dessa vez foi Dean quem sentiu o rosto queimar.

— É... Bom... É sim! Era o único xampu que havia no banheiro... — falou, coçando a cabeça e agradecendo a todas as divindades possíveis pela mudança repentina de assunto — Dean estava sorrindo mais uma vez — Havia também um sabonete de mel...

Sam continuou rindo, seus olhos chegaram a lacrimejar.

— Tutti-frutti? Mel? Dean, francamente... Algo muito sério está acontecendo com você... — continuou o mais novo, enxugando os olhos.

— Hey! Eu não usei o sabonete! — defendeu-se o mais velho, começando a rir também.

O clima pesado havia se dissipado completamente; mais uma vez tudo estava bem.

Depois de se recompor, Sam levantou e foi ao banheiro, saindo de lá de roupa trocada. Os dois irmãos passaram o tempo que faltava até o meio-dia conversando normalmente sobre todo o tipo de coisa e com uma certeza carregada de alívio de que nada havia se perdido na relação entre eles, afinal.

Quando o relógio marcou 12:05 eles ouviram batidas na porta e dessa vez foi Dean quem atendeu, apresentando-se a Molly e entregando a ela a bandeja que ela havia levado até o quarto deles na noite anterior; em menos de dez minutos, Molly voltou com o almoço dos rapazes.

Assim como o jantar, o almoço estava muito saboroso e os dois se fartaram. Quando Molly voltou para pegar a bandeja — uma hora mais tarde — os dois, já de mochilas em mãos, seguiram com ela pelo corredor até a recepção; Dean ainda tinha algum dinheiro, o que era uma sorte, pois o motel não aceitava cartão; Saíram da recepção para um dia típico de verão: abafado e sem nuvens no céu; contornaram o prédio e chegaram até o estacionamento; colocaram suas mochilas no porta-malas e entraram no carro. Dean deu a partida no Impala, dirigindo até a rodovia, que não ficava muito distante do estacionamento.

Tudo estava no lugar; Sam e Dean eram novamente Sam e Dean, os irmãos Winchester, nada mais do que isso.

E assim o Impala foi ganhando velocidade enquanto seus ocupantes pensavam estar deixando para trás suas dúvidas e angústias. Realmente estavam; pelo menos por enquanto...


	6. Capítulo VI Suor e Desejo

Dean dirigia o Impala pela rodovia enquanto o mais novo olhava para o relógio pela sexta vez.

— Marcou algum compromisso e não me chamou, maninho? — Brincou Dean, olhando- por um momento.

— Não. Mas preferiria ter um compromisso marcado com o _Demônio da Encruzilhada _a passar mais três horas dentro desse carro sem ter nada para fazer e ainda por cima aguentando esse calor infernal!

— Sammy, mas que mau humor todo é esse? Pode ter certeza que não é um _prazer_ para mim dirigir com esse calor insuportável. O que você quer que eu faça? Temos outra opção para chegar à civilização? Eu ficaria muito contente se você descobrisse outra. Talvez, ao invés de _ficar no carro sem fazer nada_, você prefira ir caminhando e sentindo o doce aroma do campo... — Provocou o mais velho.

Sam amarrou a cara e voltou a olhar para a janela, que mostrava o mesmo cenário do dia anterior: campos agrícolas, divididos em grandes quadrados verde-escuros, amarelos e verde-claros, que se estendiam até o horizonte.

Percebendo o fato, Sam falou com um ar indignado:

— Tenho a impressão de estarmos andando em uma esteira: o carro se move mas o cenário nunca muda!

Dean bufou mas foi obrigado a concordar.

— Realmente. Por isso é que eu prefiro a vida na cidade. As coisas por aqui são sempre tão paradas. Se eu tivesse que morar no campo, morreria em menos de seis meses.

— Aposto que você seria capaz de ficar em uma fazenda se tivesse algum rabo de saia lá! — disse o mais novo, arqueando uma sobrancelha e encarando o irmão.

— É... Bom... Aí já é diferente, não é? Eu teria uma motivação, pelo menos...

—Você não presta, Dean. Definitivamente não presta! — Falou Sam, rindo.

— Hey! Não é bem assim... Eu presto sim, viu? Também sei ser um cara sério. — indignou-se.

Sam dirigiu-se ao irmão depois de uma gostosa risada:

— Você? Um cara sério? Desde quando? Há dois minutos? Você não sabe ser sério, Dean! Não quando o assunto é mulher, pelo menos...

Dean ia responder quando ouviu um barulho vindo de um dos pneus; primeiro achou que havia deixado de contornar um dos buracos, que agora apareciam com frequência na rodovia, mas logo percebeu que havia sido algo pior. Dirigiu devagar até o acostamento precário; desligou o carro e desceu, Sam o acompanhou, preocupado.

Não foi preciso analisar muito o carro para que Dean concluísse — fazendo questão de citar cada palavrão que conhecia — que um dos pneus dianteiros estava furado.

O mais velho foi até o porta-malas e o abriu, retirando o estepe, o macaco e a chave de roda.

— Quer que eu ajude em algo? — Perguntou Sam, notando o esforço do irmão.

— Tudo bem, eu faço isso sozinho, não vai demorar. Por que não aproveita para se divertir agora, _maninho_? Se quiser pode pegar uma das minhas revistas...

— É impressionante como você só consegue pensar nessas coisas! — Falou o mais novo, sentando no capô do Impala.

— Foi só uma sugestão, oras... — Defendeu-se o mais velho enquanto colocava o macaco embaixo do carro, certificando-se de que estava firme. A tarde estava muito abafada, de modo que Dean tirou a camiseta antes de começar a soltar os parafusos da roda.

Sam pegou-se analisando o corpo do irmão mais uma vez; não conseguia evitar, era mais forte do que ele.

"Qual o problema em olhar para o corpo dele?" Pensou, recebendo a resposta de sua mente em seguida: "O problema não é olhar, mas sim _o que você sente ao olhar_..."

Sam sempre havia achado o corpo do irmão bonito, mas nunca havia reparado nele dessa forma... Nunca havia _desejado_ ele, como desejava agora, ao que tudo indicava.

O suor começava a banhar o corpo de Dean enquanto ele terminava de desparafusar a roda e girava a manivela do macaco.

Sam continuava observando atentamente cada movimento do mais velho. E... Ah... O suor descendo pelo seu corpo... Era impressão sua ou o calor havia aumentado?

Pela primeira vez pensou mais do que cinco segundos na hipótese mais evidente para explicar aquilo. Estaria ele sentindo _desejo_ pelo corpo do irmão? Não, não era só desejo, era algo mais forte, muito mais forte e não era apenas físico. Como assim? Quando isso havia começado? Como ele poderia parar isso? Não sabia, mas não fez o mínimo esforço para desviar os olhos do corpo definido do irmão.

Dean havia notado os olhares de Sam, mas preferia pensar que era apenas coincidência. Era simplesmente impossível ter de aceitar o fato de que seu irmão estava olhando para o seu corpo.

Sam não podia mais olhar, não queria aceitar o que estava diante dele, queria poder fugir para bem longe, para bem longe _de Dean_. O que aconteceria quando Dean descobrisse o que estava se passando com ele? Seu irmão cortaria relações com ele na mesma hora, tinha certeza. Como assim? Não é verdade, não há nada de errado com ele, tudo está no lugar... Passar um mês naquelas cidadezinhas, longe da civilização, com certeza havia mexido com ele, deveria ser isso. Em uma semana se lembraria disso e riria sozinho, com certeza...

Tirou a camisa também e colocou-a sobre o capô, que estava muito quente, devido ao sol forte; deitou sobre a camisa, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Dessa vez foi Dean quem não pôde conter os olhares. Analisou os braços fortes de Sam, o peitoral e abdômen lisos e em forma; o _jeans_ delineando suas coxas grossas...

Nesse momento percebeu que havia perdido muito tempo _nisso_ — não queria admitir que estava olhando para o corpo de Sam — e que deveria trocar logo esse pneu; assim o fez, e quando terminou de guardar as ferramentas e o estepe no porta-malas, abriu a porta e entrou no Impala, enxugando o suor do rosto.

— Você não vem? — Falou, notando que o irmão ainda estava deitado no capô.

Sam levantou-se, pegou sua camisa e voltou para o carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro e evitando olhar nos olhos do irmão.

Dean ia vestir sua camiseta quando se lembrou que havia sujado ela, deixado-a no chão para apoiar os joelhos ao trocar o pneu do carro , de modo que jogou a camiseta no banco de trás e deu a partida no Impala, dirigindo com mais cuidado para desviar os buracos na rodovia. Sam também continuava sem camisa, sentindo o vento passar livremente pelos seus cabelos, peitoral e abdômen.

Eles já estavam há 10 minutos sem trocar uma palavra, até que Dean diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para o irmão com um olhar inquisitivo.

— O que você quis dizer com aquilo? — Perguntou, pensativo.

— Aquilo o quê, Dean? — Sam não fazia idéia do que o irmão estava falando.

— O que você quis dizer com aquele papo, antes do pneu furar?

— Ah ta... Bom... Esquece, Dean, eu estava só brincando. Quis dizer que você não conseguiria manter uma relação séria com alguém... Algo assim, Mas, como eu disse, foi só brincadeira...

— Quero saber o que você quis dizer com "Não quando o assunto é _mulher_, pelo menos..."! — Insistiu o mais velho.

Sam estava pasmo. Por que aquilo era tão importante? Afinal, tinha sido apenas brincadeira.

— Dean! Foi uma brincadeira, cara. Não achei que você fosse levar tão a sério.

Dean havia encostado o carro e olhava para o mais novo.

— Por acaso _duvida_ de alguma coisa em relação a mim, _maninho_? — Falou, aproximando o rosto e ficando a um palmo de distância do rosto de Sam.

Sam estava pasmo com as palavras de Dean e com a proximidade entre eles, sentia a respiração quente do irmão em seu rosto.

— Foi só brincadeira, Dean. — Falou, quase num sussurro.

Dean aproximou ainda mais seu rosto, colocando a mão no ombro de Sam; os dois estavam praticamente de narizes colados.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, ambos sabiam; Sabiam também que esse era um daqueles momentos em que tinham de tomar uma decisão, porém desconheciam as alternativas.

— Eu sei ser sério quando é preciso, Sammy, acredite.

— Eu ... Eu... — sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão tão próxima; pôde sentir o cheiro de sua pele mesclado ao suor de seu corpo.

O mais novo dos Winchester tentou terminar a frase, mas as palavras pareciam-lhe escapar completamente; seu coração havia disparado e ele sentia uma gota de suor descendo pela sua têmpora. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Dean havia se irritado tanto? O que era aquilo no olhar do irmão? O que era aquilo que se espalhava lentamente dentro dele?

Dean continuava com a mão sobre o ombro do irmão e mantinha o contato visual; Assim como Sam, sentia seu coração bater acelerado; Sentiu o cheiro da pele de Sam acentuar-se devido ao calor; aproximou mais seu rosto do dele e, sem se dar conta, estava inclinando a cabeça para o lado bem devagar; seus lábios se roçaram...  
Nenhum dos dois tinha conhecimento de nada além da pessoa à sua frente; o único som audível era o de suas respirações ofegantes ; as únicas cores eram as refletidas em seus olhos.

No segundo em que seus lábios se roçaram ambos sentiram-se tomados por uma onda repentina de calor; Sam tentou sair daquela hipnose, afastando-se devagar; mas então Dean levou a mão que segurava seu ombro até seus cabelos e puxou-os devagar, inclinando a cabeça do mais novo para trás, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior e iniciando um beijo com selvageria, obedecendo a um instinto cego.

Sam estava tentando se desvencilhar do beijo, receoso do que poderia se seguir a ele, porém, entregou os pontos ao sentir a língua do mais velho adentrar sua boca, explorando-a com voracidade. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e Sam entregava-se cada vez mais ao beijo. Dean levou a mão até a nuca do irmão, controlando o ritmo do beijo, como que para assegurar-se de que ele não fugiria. Durante o tempo em que o beijo se seguiu, nada passava pela cabeça deles; nada além do desejo de continuar aquele momento por horas a fio; de sentir os lábios macios do outro. Não sabiam exatamente o porquê, mas lá no fundo de suas mentes algo dizia que quando o momento acabasse, eles teriam que encarar muitas coisas das quais andaram fugindo todo esse tempo.

Não era hora para pensar nisso; o beijo se seguiu, ganhando um ritmo mais calmo aos poucos, enquanto o sol ardia naquela tarde de verão.


End file.
